1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone; and more particularly, to the security and control of a mobile phone that is lost, stolen, or misused.
2. Description of Related Art
Various security mechanisms for mobile phones exist:
A SIM card having a PIN code is known in the art. If a code query is active the SIM card cannot be used for calling.
Mobile phones also have security code features which prevent the use of the mobile phone, or restrict it (e.g. preventing the use of a phone number memory). When the feature is active, a code is asked at startup.
Another security measure is to use a keypad lock that can require a security code when opened. It is also possible to turn the keypad lock on automatically, for example, after a timeout when the mobile phone is not used.
However, the known anti-theft features do have disadvantages:
For example, if a phone has been lost with the power on, anyone can use it as long as it remains on. Only automatic locking when the mobile phone is not used prevents this.
Some security schemes load the user during daily use. When the user has to type in a security code each time the mobile phone powers on, or even each time when the keypad lock is opened, it can be seen as unnecessary work most of the time. The cases where a mobile phone gets lost are quite rare, after all.
There is no easy way for the person who has found a lost phone to contact the owner, especially if the mobile phone has some kind of lock preventing the use of it.
In summary, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for controlling a mobile electronics device, including a mobile phone or laptop computer, when it has been lost, stolen or misused in order to prevent its use except to help the owner find it. Controlling the mobile phone remotely may be achieved, for example, via a Short Messaging System (SMS). The security features are as follows:
1) Displaying contact information (phone number) of the owner on a display screen when the mobile phone does not start up normally, for example, due to an incorrect security code entry.
2) Setting the mobile phone in a secure mode where it can only be used to call one number. (Emergency calls are of course always possible.)
3) Commanding the mobile phone to send information about its location and usage via SMS to a given number.
In order to prevent unauthorized persons from misusing others"" mobile phones, commands given remotely must contain a security code for the mobile phone. The security code is also needed to open a locked phone.
When the mobile phone can be set into a secure mode by remote control after it has actually been lost, some of the above-mentioned problems can be solved:
The mobile phone can be set into a locked mode by remote control, when it is still on.
The security code is not needed in daily use. (However, the PIN code query in the SIM card would still be needed in order to prevent the use of the SIM card in other phones.)
The mobile phone can be used to inform the owner about its location.
The method and apparatus of the present invention also complement and enhance the other security mechanisms already in use.